


For Eternity

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, NOT an established relationship, Short & Sweet, Somewhat, a tiny thing if you're feeling down and need some extra sappy stuff, just yu knowing what he wants and going for it, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: - “Will you be my partner for all eternity ?- wut ?"





	For Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny Xtra sappy drabble if you're feeling down and need some fluff.

Yu was standing on the train platform, even if him being back for winter holidays was positively awesome, all good things must end.

Only Yosuke was here to say farewell, the others all called saying they were occupied at the last second, which raised all sort of suspicions inside Yosuke’s brain.

The train was going to leave in a few minutes.

“Well Partner, looks like you have to go now...

\- Indeed.”

Yu looked back at him, before looking at the train, then turn to him again.

“Can I ask you something ?

\- Sure.”

Yu shoved his hand into his pocket, and delicately pulled out a tiny orange box.

“What’s that ?”

The Fool opened it, revealing... A ring ? A beautiful golden ring.

\- “A ring of course.

\- And...? What am I supposed to do ?”

Yu blinked.

\- “What do you think ?

\- I dunno ! What do you wanted to ask ?”

He sighed.

\- “Will you be my partner for all eternity ?

\- wut ?

\- I said : “Will you be my partner for all eternity ?””

Yosuke blinked, it took some time to the info to go his brain.

\- “WHA-WHA- DUDE- _ARE YOU !??_ WE’RE NOT EVEN DATIN- _WHAT ARE YOU- !????_

\- Yosuke.”

Yu saying his name snapped him out of his panic.

\- “You’re special to me. You’re always there for me, you even almost died for my sake. You are my one and only partner, and I want you to keep on being it forever.

\- Huh- why...?

\- Because I love you.”

The brunette gasped loudly in shock.

\- “Sin-since when...?”

Yu looked to the side in thought.

\- “Well, I tried to remember the day I fell in love with you for a long time, but I could never pinpoint it. So, since forever I guess.”

The Magician made an embarrassed noise.

“So ?

\- S-so ?

\- Do you want to be my partner forever ?”

Thoughts clashed in his head, but the answer was pretty obvious.

\- “O-of c-course I do...” Yosuke placed a hand on his mouth to hide his flushed face.

Yu flashed a smile.

\- “I’m glad... This makes me so happy.

\- G-good for you...”

The Leader took the ring out of the box, he shoved said box in back in his pocket, and took the hand on his second-in-command’s mouth in one of his own, and slid the ring on its ring-finger. then intertwined their fingers.

\- “You’re warm.

\- Of course I am !”

Yu made a sign with his other hand for Yosuke to get closer. Clueless and oblivious, he did.

So the Fool went in for a kiss, leaving the Magician wide-eyed, shocked, and flustered. He pulled back smiling.

\- “You’re all soft too.

\- _Wha- !?_ That’s all you have to say !??”

He chuckled.

“Why are you laughing !?

\- Because you’re really cute.

\- HU- I don’t want to be cute !!

\- But you are anyway.

\- **JUST GET ON YOUR STUPID TRAIN !**”

He shoved Yu inside and threw his suitcase on him, causing him to let out a “oof” under its weight.

“Hey partner !”

Yu put the suitcase aside to look at Yosuke.

“Y-You’re stuck with me now ! Forever ! You better not chicken out or I’ll never forgive you !”

Yu smiled.

\- “I won’t.”

Yosuke smiled back as the door closed and the train started moving.

**Author's Note:**

> It was short, but I hope the few of you likes it !


End file.
